


If It Weren't For You Meddling Kids

by pitypartyof1



Series: Thump [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, ashton's just trying to get some in peace, calum's over-invested in ashton's love life, luke is a snoop, there's a mystery to be solved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitypartyof1/pseuds/pitypartyof1
Summary: Luke just can't help his curiosity. There's a mystery to be solved.





	If It Weren't For You Meddling Kids

Luke is minding his business, okay, just like he always does. Luke Hemmings is _not_ a snoop. Well, maybe just a little bit but this time he was minding his P’s and Q’s, totally behaving himself and _how does this always happen to him_? Is he drawn to other peoples’ indiscretions? How does that even happen. Do other people routinely come across their friends in the middle of, like, _sexy stuff_? It maybe sorta feels like his stomach is about to fall out his ass in shock. Of all the people…

Michael. Michael was not that surprising when he stops to think about it. Of them all, he’s definitely the one too lazy to lock doors or, you know, check that they’re closed when he’s not leaving them open on purpose to lure Luke in. The point here is that this is the last person Luke expected to accidentally witness. It’s like God actually exists and sweat breaks out over Luke’s brow as he watches the muscles expanding and contracting under caramel skin in front of him.  

Honestly, he doesn’t want to see this. Well, maybe just a little bit but under the circumstances… Just – who wouldn’t want to? He just wishes he could make out the other person.  

Luke makes a small noise of appreciation and Ashton’s going to _murder him dead_. The look of fury to be swiftly unleashed is in his eyes as he spins and catches sight of the blonde watching them, body still managing to shield the boy below him from sight.

Absently, Luke notes the damp sheen on the drummer’s chest and he thinks Ashton’s somehow managed to get harrier than he remembers.

“ _LUKE!_ ”

“Luke?”

The element of surprise has clearly worn off as Ashton hurriedly pulls away from his partner and attempts to shield himself. He needn’t have worried. Luke isn’t keen on sticking around when Ashton’s face looks like that. He’s a master of running away, so he does.

As he turns to make his escape, he catches a brief glimpse of stubble and a disbelieving chuckle. Despite himself, he’s intrigued.

*

“No you fucking _didn’t_ , oh my god, Lucas.” Michael’s laughing so hard he’s clutching his middle for support.

“Shut _up_ , Michael,” Luke hisses, making furious shushing gestures at him. “It’s not funny! Stop being so loud, he’s going to hear you!”

“Wait, wait,” Michael gasps, “you for real walked in on Ash fucking though?”

“Yes!” Luke screeches. It sets Michael off into a new peal of hysteria and Luke pouts. He has a moment of vindication when his, _so unhelpful, Mike, jesus,_ boyfriend chokes on his own spit and ends up spluttering for air on the floor. “I hate you,” he tells the prone form.

“No,” _cough_ , “you d-,” _cough_ , “don’t!”

Sighing, Luke hands over his spare water bottle from beside the bed. “No, I don’t,” he confirms.

Chugging the water and settling his breathing, Michael levels him with a smirk. “How did you end up walking in on that? Isn’t he in his room?”

“I- yeah, but I heard a noise and a voice and I just wanted to – “

“You just wanted to be nosy and find out who it was?”

Luke flails his arms despairingly. “Maybe? I dunno, I just didn’t recognize it and I was curious and the door wasn’t locked and I just went in and I wasn’t expecting – but then they didn’t hear me and they just kept going at it!” he finishes, panting slightly with anxiety.

Michael stares at him, eyebrow rising as a devilish look burns over his features. “So…?”

“So, what?” the blonde squeaks.

“So, _who was he fucking_?”

The excitement in his boyfriend’s eyes reminds Luke of a small child. They’re so bright and thrilled at the prospect of discovering something that used to be a secret and Luke hates to burst his bubble. “I don’t know. Never got a look at him. Ash was kinda standing over him and when he turned, I still couldn’t see, so…” He trails off softly before remembering, “I did hear his voice though. He said my name right after Ash did.”

Michael appears to consider this bit of news very seriously. “You know what this means, don’t you?” When he gets no response, he nudges Luke with his foot. “Luuuuuke. You have to ask him!”

“Are you insane?” Luke whispers vehemently. “There is _no way_ I’m going to go ask him! He already wants to kill me!”

“No, not _him_ , you idiot. _Calum_.”

Understanding dawns and Luke grins. “Calum.”

*

Calum’s lounging with his sunglasses on out by the pool when Luke finds him. He looks half asleep and Luke almost feels bad disturbing him but _the world needs to know_. Approaching unassumingly, he flips Calum into the pool. “Calum!” he calls happily as the other boy emerges from the water, shrieking and swearing.

“What the fuck, Luke? Come here, I’m gonna –”

“No, no! Wait! Michael and I have an important question though!”

“Give me my fucking towel, asshole.”

Calum dries off halfheartedly before sinking back onto his lounge chair, once again basking in the warm sun to air dry and waving lazily at the free lounge next to him, indicating that Luke should sit. “You’re lucky it’s so warm or I’d be pissed. Why did you throw me in the fucking pool?”

“Michael and I have a question.”

“You said,” he drawls, “what’s the big question?”

His nipples are pebbled as the water droplets glisten on his skin and Luke gets momentarily distracted. God but his band is attractive. Michael’s obviously the hottest in Luke’s humble opinion but Luke isn’t blind.

Calum clears his throat and Luke jumps, cheeks flooding with color as Calum smirks knowingly. “’S cool,” he bites his lip mock-seductively, “we all know I’m hot.”

“Who’s Ashton banging?”

“What?” the bassist’s face scrunches in confusion at the sudden turn of topic. Before Luke can say anything, he starts grumbling petulantly. “He told me they weren’t sleeping together!”

Luke leans forward eagerly. “ _Who?_ ”

The dark-haired boy waves him off dismissively, standing abruptly and grabbing his towel. He’s off and headed back inside before Luke’s brain catches up and he scrambles after him. “Hey!” he calls desperately, “hey wait up! Who is it?”

*

Calum storms through the house, into Ashton’s room, Luke hot on his heels. “I thought you said you weren’t going to bang him?” He crosses his arms, adopting a confrontational pose as he stares at the drummer.

Leaning around him, the oldest glares heatedly at Luke. “Jesus Christ on sale, did you tell _everyone_? What the fuck?”

“Who is it?” Michael screeches down the hall, thumping footfalls announcing his approach.

“Get. _Out._ ” Ashton shepherds them all none too gently into the hall way, snagging his keys and slamming out the front door as Calum chases after him.

There are approximately two seconds of silence before Michael snags his hand, yanking Luke in his wake, on their way to corner their rhythm section. “I _hate_ being left out,” he whines.  

Privately, Luke thinks Michael finally knows how he feels all the time.

*

Luke’s driving. He fucking _hates_ traffic. Michael’s supposed to be calling Calum, but instead he’s waving the phone in Luke’s face.

“Look, Lukey! It’s on Instagram. This is where he was earlier. He was with that one guy!”

Luke groans. “That one guy? Seriously? Be more specific, idiot.” Slowing up to a red light, he finally looks over. “Oh, Awsten?”

Michael looks at him like _he_ is the thick one. “Luke. This photo is from earlier this afternoon. Don’t you think maybe…?”

Dawning comprehension widens Luke’s eyes. “Oooooh. Oh, shit.”

Michael fumbles over to YouTube. “What’s his name?”

“Awsten Knight,” Luke grumbles. “The band’s called Waterparks.”

Next thing he knows, a familiar voice floats out from the phone and Luke just knows, he _knows_ that that’s the voice. Ashton had mentioned him before, but Luke had only heard the music, not his, like, normal voice and shit. It’s totally the same mystery guy Ashton was fucking.

“Well?” Michael demands.

“Yup.”

Michael dials Ashton on speaker. “You’re fucking Awsten Knight!” he screams into the voicemail as it clicks over, hanging up immediately after.

Luke snorts.

 


End file.
